Cold
by December D
Summary: Semua orang tahu bahwa sifat Yoongi selalu dingin. Jarang bicara namun memiliki mulut penuh bisa./ Bagaimana jadinya jika pemuda sedingin Yoongi menjalani hubungan dengan pria secerah Jimin?/ "Kurasa sepupumu tidak mencintaiku."/BTS Fict/AU/OOC/BxB/YoonMin/VKook.


Semua orang tahu Min Yoongi itu dingin. Tidak peduli pada hal-hal remeh di sekelilingnya, jarang bicara namun memiliki mulut berbisa layaknya _King Cobra_.

Dan semua orang tahu bahwa Park Jimin adalah matahari di musim panas, penuh gairah dan semangat serta selalu menjadi pihak yang pertama kali peduli di saat orang lain 'tak menanggapi.

Lalu apa jadinya jika pemuda sedingin Min Yoongi menjalani hubungan dengan pria secerah Park Jimin?

Jimin bilang, _ia akan mencairkan sifat dingin Yoongi_. Kenyataannya: _ia merasa nyaris kehilangan kehangatannya sendiri_.

 **x**

 **x**

 **COLD**

(BTS Fict, AU, OOC, BxB, YoonMin, VKook, typos)

(Ini fict YoonMin pertamaku. Serius dari semua couple yang ada di Bangtan yang paling susah aku dapetin feelnya adalah couple ini. Aku nyaris ga pernah baca cerita yang pair utamanya mereka berdua, kecuali VKook slight MinYoon atau Namjin slight YoonMin etc, aku kadang masih bisa baca. Tapi kalau full YoonMin? Maapkeun, aku bener-benar gakuku. Jadi maaf jika tidak sesuai ekspektasi atau mereka terlalu OOC)

(Didedikasikan untuk akakku terchayank, **_Wulancho95_**. Walau akak sukanya MinYoon yang berhasil aku ketik malah YoonMin T.T Oh iya, makasih udah nemenin curhat di twitter sampai pagi, juga untuk GIF Jimin-nya. Aey, semudah itu dirimu bikin aku yang galau jadi ketawa lagi XD)

 ** _Don't like? Don't read!_** _Please don't let me down again :(_

 _Happy reading~_

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin berguling ke kiri kemudian kanan kemudian kiri kemudian-

" _Hyung_!" Jungkook menggertak sebal, "berhenti berguling-guling!"

Kini mereka bertiga. Dirinya, Jungkook dan Taehyung sedang ada di kamar mewah penuh perabotan mahal milik Jungkook. Yang paling menyenangkan dari memiliki teman kaya raya adalah: kau bisa memanfaatkan semua fasilitas kekayaannya dengan cuma-cuma karena berteman. Walau sungguh, tidak pernah sekalipun Jimin berpikir untuk memanfaatkan Jungkook.

 _Kecuali_ saat orangtuanya terlambat mengirimi ia uang bulanan.

Salahkan kampusnya yang berada di Seoul sementara ia terbiasa hidup dengan aroma tanah Busan dan kecipak becek pekarangan rumahnya.

"Kookie," Jimin memanjangkan lehernya ke arah paha Taehyung sebelum menjatuhkannya dengan nyaman, "kurasa sepupumu tidak mencintaiku."

Jungkook memutar pandangan.

Jengah.

Ini sudah yang ke 253 kalinya Park Jimin mengutarakan hal yang sama. Baik, Jungkook memang tidak serius menghitung. Tetapi hampir setiap hari, setiap jam mereka bertemu pemuda pendek itu selalu mengutarakan hal yang sama. Ayolah, bukankah tidak mustahil jika hitungannya sungguh mencapai angka sebanyak itu?

 _Bikin sebal saja_ , katanya suatu ketika pada Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya menanggapi ucapan Jimin dengan belaian halus di puncak kepala Jimin, membuat Jimin tersenyum senang dengan wajah mengantuk sebelum akhirnya mengusakkan wajahnya ke perut Taehyung dengan manja.

"Demi Tuhan, Taehyung itu pacarku, _Hyung_!" Jungkook semakin sebal. Dengan terburu menjatuhkan kepalanya sendiri di bahu Taehyung dan merengek manja, "Tidak bisakah _Hyung_ ganti teman saja? Aku khawatir dia akan merebutmu dariku, _Hyung_."

Adegan yang dibenci Jimin akan segera dimulai.

"Tidak akan, Sayang." Taehyung menjawab dengan lembut di akhiri kecupan di pipi Jungkook.

Jimin nyaris muntah dibuatnya.

"Dia selalu membuatku cemburu." Jungkook semakin merajuk.

Jimin tahu benar itu hanya akal-akalan Jungkook agar Taehyung semakin memperhatikannya. Padahal bukan hanya Jungkook yang perlu perhatian Taehyung, ia juga butuh. _Eeer, bisa tolong rubah kalimatnya?_ Jangan membuat seolah Jimin memang menyukai manusia setengah alien tampan bermarga Kim itu. _Tolong_.

"Park Jimin adalah pilihan terakhirku untuk dijadikan pasangan jika seluruh manusia normal lenyap dari muka bumi," Taehyung mengelus pipi Jungkook, "kau tahu aku selalu mencintaimu sekeras apapun usaha si Bantet ini memonopoliku."

Jungkook tersenyum senang, Taehyung memandangnya sama senangnya. Keduanya bertatapan, wajahnya saling mendekat perlahan, beberapa centi lagi maka-

"Yuhuuu _anybody_ _homeee_?" Jimin berteriak sebal, "ada aku di sini, _please_. Dan apa maksudmu dengan seluruh manusia normal di bumi lenyap? Aku tidak normal begitu?"

Taehyung tertawa. Mengecup bibir Jungkook secepat yang ia bisa seolah takut Jimin melihatnya meski sebenarnya Jimin memang lihat.

"Sekarang kau yang cemburu?" Tanyanya.

"Kalian selalu mengumbar kemesraan di hadapan pria berusia dua puluh satu tahun yang sudah berpacaran nyaris satu tahun tapi tidak pernah dicium pacarnya sendiri?" Jimin mendecak, "kejam sekali kalian berdua."

Jungkook tertawa sebelum beranjak dari permadani mahalnya hanya untuk menyalakan _playstation_ terbarunya. Menyodorkan satu _joystick_ pada Taehyung yang masih asyik memangku kepala Jimin.

"Dia mulai lagi, _Hyung_."

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku, Kook," Jimin menyergah cepat, "Taehyung selalu baik padamu, selalu mengumbar rasa cintanya padamu, selalu menunjukkan perasaannya. Lalu aku?" Jimin menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut Taehyung dan menjerit, "Min sialan itu bahkan hanya mengucapkan cinta satu kali!"

"Biar kutebak," Taehyung mulai memindai _game_ di hadapannya, "saat ia memintamu jadi pacarnya. Benar?"

"Tepat sekali!"

"Tapi kurasa Yoongi _Hyung_ sangat mencintaimu, _Hyung_. Aku saja bisa merasakannya. Kau hanya ragu tidak jelas." Jungkook kembali menimpali.

"Cinta apanya," Jimin mencibir, "pria yang membalas pesanku seperlunya, tidak pernah menggenggam tanganku terlebih dulu, yang selalu marah saat aku mencari perhatian, yang tidak pernah menciumku, yang-"

"-selalu memilih tidur daripada menghabiskan waktunya bersamaku." Sambung Taehyung dan Jungkook bersamaan. Hapal benar.

"Nah, _that's it_!" Jimin menjawab cepat.

"Selama ia masih bersamamu, bukankah itu cukup menunjukkan bahwa ia mencintaimu?" Taehyung mengangkat bahunya, "lagipula sifat dinginnya membuat kemungkinan selingkuhnya nyaris nol persen."

"Dingin pada yang lain tapi tidak padaku itu bagus," Jimin menggaruk dagunya, "tapi dingin pada yang lain dan lebih dingin lagi padaku? Aku merasa tidak dicintai."

Taehyung dan Jungkook terdiam. Memang jika ditilik lebih dalam, Yoongi itu dinginnya keterlaluan. Ketika Jimin mencoba ber _aegyo_ , Yoongi malah melempar wajahnya menggunakan sapu tangan. Atau ketika Jimin menyapanya penuh cinta, ia hanya akan menimpali dengan sebuah anggukan. Sejauh ini mereka pikir Jimin cukup sabar dengan menjadi nomor dua di kehidupan Min Yoongi. Pertama adalah musik sekaligus tidur lalu Jimin di posisi berikutnya, tentu saja.

"Coba buat dia cemburu?" Usul Jungkook, kali ini memberi saran yang cukup berani untuk membuktikan bahwa sepupunya sungguh mencintai Jimin.

"Tidak berhasil," Jimin mengerucutkan bibir, "Taehyung sering merangkul, memeluk bahkan menciumku ia tidak ambil pusing."

Taehyung tertawa, "Semua orang tahu dari kecil aku sudah memperlakukanmu seperti itu. Kecuali ciuman kala itu."

Jungkook ingat pada kejadian seminggu lalu, tepat ketika Jimin dan Taehyung menginap di rumahnya. Semalaman Jimin membujuk Taehyung agar ia mau mencium pipinya di hadapan Yoongi. Jungkook _sih_ tidak peduli, toh ia sadar betul posisi Jimin telah menjadi separuh kaki dan tangan Taehyung. Taehyung menyayangi Jimin, sangat. Semua orang bisa melihatnya jelas. Dan untuk ciuman di pipi? Ia tidak keberatan. Toh ia lebih sering mendapatkan lebih dari sekedar ciuman di pipi. Ehm, bisa tolong ganti topiknya?

"Kalau begitu goda saja dia." Taehyung menjawab enteng.

" _Hyung_!"

"Dasar mesum!"

"Hei, jangan berteriak bersamaan," Taehyung melayangkan protes karena suara kedua makhluk di hadapannya melengking seperti lumba-lumba, "cinta itu berbeda tipis dengan nafsu. Jika ia menyentuhmu dengan lembut, kemungkinan ia mencintaimu. Jika kasar dan terburu-buru, bersiaplah untuk permainan _hardcore_." Taehyung mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan menaik turunkan alisnya.

Sukses membuat kedua pria lainnya menghadiahkan pukulan tidak main-main ke lengannya.

"Sakit!" Taehyung mengusap lengannya yang berdenyut, "Aku hanya memberi saran."

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Bermodalkan sesi mencurahkan isi hati selama nyaris 10 jam bersama pasangan paling romantis abad ini: **Jungkook dan Taehyung.**

Dengan dalih ingin mengajak Yoongi minum kopi bersama karena uang bulanan yang dikirim terlampau cepat padahal nyatanya: _Jimin berhutang pada Taehyung untuk akal bulusnya kali ini_.

Ia mengajak Yoongi bertemu di kedai kopi asal negara tetangga.

" _Hyung_ mau minum apa?" Jimin yang mengenakan pakaian terbaik yang dipilih oleh Jungkook: kemeja putih polos dengan lengan digulung dan dua kancing teratas dibuka dilengkapi dengan jeans hitam bertanya basa-basi meski ia tahu jawabannya.

" _Long black_." Jawab Yoongi singkat. Pesanannya sama persis dengan _outfit_ yang digunakannya.

Jimin mengangguk sebelum berjalan riang ke arah meja kasir dan menyebutkan pesanan. 'Tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan senyuman secerah musim panas.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini, _Hyung_?"

"Seperti biasa."

Jimin menyerapahi Yoongi dalam hati. Bisa tidak sih sekali saja anak itu baik sedikit padanya? Dengan perasaan dongkol Jimin pun diam menunggu pesanannya diantarkan.

Ada _waffle_ madu untuk Yoongi dan _waffle_ dengan _ice cream vanilla_ juga potongan buah _berry_ untuknya sendiri. Ia memilih _cappuccino_ untuk minumannya, persis seperti yang Jungkook sarankan.

Yoongi menikmati hidangannya dalam diam sementara Jimin memilih untuk menghabiskan _ice cream_ di atas _waffle_ tebalnya terlebih dulu.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Yoongi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari _waffle_ madunya, mengerti dengan pasti Jimin kini tengah mengamati rahangnya yang bergerak teratur.

"Tidak." Jimin menjawab singkat. Dalam hatinya sibuk menimbang apa yang Jungkook ucapkan.

" _Taehyung pertama kali menciumku di cafe. Waktu itu dia bilang ada buih cappuccino di bibirku._ " Katanya kala itu.

Dan Taehyung menimpali, " _Salahkan bibir seksimu yang menggodaku untuk membersihkan noda itu. Bukan aku yang mesum Jimin-ah, Jungkook saja yang pandai memanfaatkan kelemahanku._ "

Memantapkan niat, Jimin menyesap _cappuccino_ nya perlahan. Menikmati sensasi lembutnya buih susu dengan taburan _cinnamon_ itu. Dalam kepalanya membayangkan adegan ciuman romantis seperti di drama yang pernah ditontonnya.

Yoongi yang kini sibuk dengan ponselnya melirik Jimin refleks karena Jimin terlalu kencang meletakkan gelasnya. Seolah sengaja memberi aba-aba agar kepala Yoongi menoleh ke arahnya.

Sedikit lagi. Jika benar Yoongi mencintainya, ia pasti akan mencium Jimin. Jungkook bilang Taehyung menciumnya pertama kali dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Jimin kikuk karena Yoongi hanya memandanganya dengan pandangan datar, membuat Jimin nyaris menjilat bibir atasnya sendiri yang ia tahu pasti ternoda buih susu.

Yoongi mendecak, menggerakkan tubuhnya mendekat. Membuat Jimin merasa napasnya tercekat sebelum,

"Ini," Yoongi mendekat hanya untuk meraih kotak tisu, "ada susu di atas bibirmu. Kau minum seperti anak kecil." Ucapnya sembari menyerahkan selembar tisu dan kembali duduk dengan santai. Bersandar di kursi dengan jemari sibuk dengan ponsel.

Jimin nyaris menangis ketika mengusap bibirnya sendiri. Ia yang memakai pakaian bodoh yang bukan gayanya, bertingkah menggoda. Ia ingin mati rasanya.

" _Hyung_ ," Jimin memanggil pelan.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku?" Geritnya nyaris terisak.

Seketika jemari Yoongi membeku di atas layar ponselnya, "Kau sudah tahu jawabanku."

Jimin mengangguk berpura-pura menyeka mulutnya. Padahal, ia menyeka setitik air mata yang lolos dari kungkungannya.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin mencoba memantapkan hati. Dengan jemari bergetar ia mengirimi Yoongi satu pesan singkat berisi ajakan pertemuan.

Di sampingnya, Taehyung menepuk bahunya menguatkan dan Jungkook menatapnya penuh duka.

"Kuatkan dirimu," Taehyung menggusak sisi kepala Jimin yang tengah menahan air mata, "aku akan selalu mendukungmu."

Jimin menanggapi dengan anggukan. Membiarkan dirinya dirangkul Taehyung, memejamkan mata ketika Taehyung menghirup aroma rambutnya.

"Meskipun dia sepupuku, namun membiarkanmu terus berpikir bahwa kau tidak dicintai nyaris selama setahun penuh, membuatku tidak akan membelanya lagi. Kuakui ia keterlaluan." Jungkook menyuarakan pemikirannya. Membiarkan Jimin meraik dalam rangkulan Taehyung.

"Kapan?" Tanya Taehyung singkat.

"Satu jam lagi," Jimin membisik pelan, "aku pergi."

Jimin mengamati keadaan sekitar. Sudah nyaris satu jam ia menunggu Yoongi di bangku taman yang beku. Salahkan penghujung musim gugur dan dinginnya yang menusuk tulang.

Senja telah berubah menjadi malam dan Jimin merasa terabaikan. Hitungan menitnya mencapai angka ke 124 ketika Yoongi datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Jimin?" Ia memanggil pelan, mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jimin yang tersenyum lemah, "maaf aku terlambat. Aku sungguh tidak tahu tugasku akan-"

"Tidak apa-apa." Jimin menjawab cepat. Memotong perkataan Yoongi yang belum selesai.

"Kau menungguku? Di tengah cuaca seperti ini?"

Bolehkah Jimin lancang berimajinasi bahwa Yoongi tengah mengkhawatirkannya?

"Ya." Jimin terkekeh. Sadar jika biasanya ia tidak akan sesabar ini menunggu. Biasanya ia akan mengomeli Yoongi jika terlambat sedikit saja.

"Harusnya kau tunggu aku di tempat yang lebih hangat." Yoongi menimpali sembari melihat Jimin hanya mengenakan _t-shirt_ putih polos yang dilapisi kemeja merah dengan corak kotak-kotak hitam yang tidak dikancingi.

"Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan." Jimin berdehem, ini keputusannya. Ia sudah membulatkan tekad.

"Ada apa?"

Jimin merasa tenggorokkannya tercekat, "A-aku ... aku-sepertinya aku ..." ucapnya terbata.

Seolah mengerti Yoongi mengangguk kecil, "Kau mau putus denganku?"

"Ya!" Jimin merutuki mulutnya yang menjawab terlampau cepat, "maksudku bukan begitu. Se-sepertinya kita lebih cocok sebagai teman. Kau dan aku, kita berteman. Kita akan tetap berteman bukan?" Racaunya.

 _Omong kosong._

Namun Yoongi hanya tersenyum seolah semuanya tidak mengejutkannya. Padahal Jimin tadinya beranggapan Yoongi akan mengamuk, menangis, meraung atau minimalnya menolak keputusan Jimin tetapi yang terjadi justru:

"Baiklah."

Semudah itu ia menjawab baiklah? Seolah semuanya bukanlah perkara besar yang harus ia pusingkan? Kenapa? Apa ia sungguh tidak mencintai Jimin.

"Ayo," Yoongi bangkit dari duduknya, "kuantar kau pulang."

"Tidak," Jimin menggeratkan dagunya, "aku akan pulang sendiri."

Yoongi mengangguk samar, "Aku mengerti." Tangannya menggapai puncak kepala Jimin, menggusaknya beberapa kali, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik mulai sekarang."

Jimin hendak menangis melihat Yoongi berjalan menjauhinya dengan langkah pelan. Ternyata benar, Yoongi tidak mencintainya.

Namun dengan langkah besar-besar Yoongi berbalik, meraih kepala belakangnya cepat sebelum ia merunduk dan menanamkan satu kecupan panjang di dahi Jimin.

Ringan namun membuat Jimin leleh bagai _caramel_.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jimin- _ah_." Desaunya. Terburu berbalik namun jemari mungil Jimin mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

Ia tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Hanya membiarkan bahunya bergetar dan sedunya terdengar pelan. Membuat Yoongi panik dan segera berjongkok di hadapan Jimin yang masih terduduk di bangku taman dengan isakan samar.

"Jimin- _ah_ , hei, Jimin?" Dengan jemarinya Yoongi membelai pipi basah Jimin, menghapus air matanya yang dingin. Dan mengamati kepulan uap dari mulutnya yang separuh terbuka-kepayahan mengambil napas.

"Astaga, kau kenapa?" Yoongi membelai pipi Jimin lagi, "apa aku melukaimu? Maaf, tolong maafkan aku, kumohon."

"Aku ti-tidak mau," Jimin membersit keras sebelum mengangkat wajahnya yang basah dan berantakan karena air mata, "aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu. Maafkan aku, aku tidak mau putus."

Tangisnya pun pecah.

Yoongi tanpa sadar tertawa pelan, menarik tubuh atas Jimin ke arah bahunya. Membiarkan anak itu menangis, "Iya-iya, kita tidak putus." Jawabnya pada gumaman amburadul Jimin tentang tidak ingin putus dan kata maaf berulang-ulang.

"Sudah?" Yoongi kembali mengusap pipi Jimin ketika anak itu sudah lebih tenang. Dalam hantinya terkikik melihat Jimin yang justru menangis seolah Yoongilah yang baru saja memutuskannya.

"Ayo pulang!"

Jimin mengangguk. Namun sebelum ia bangkit dari duduknya, Yoongi telah menahan tengkuknya dengan sebelah tangan. Jimin nyaris menjerit karena akhirnya mungkin Yoongi akan-

"Jangan minta putus kalau kau memang tidak ingin putus." Yoongi ternyata hanya menempelkan kening keduanya.

Jimin kecewa. Namun aroma _mint_ samar yang menguar setiap Yoongi bicara sedikit mengobati rasa kecewanya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu reaksimu, _Hyung_."

Yoongi mengangkat alisnya, menuntut penjelasan.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau akan menolak."

"Tidak akan," Yoongi mengulum bibir bawahnya sendiri, "permintaanmu adalah keharusan untukku."

Jimin mencebik, "Omong kosong, _Hyung_ bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan cinta kecuali saat memintaku jadi pacarmu juga tadi saat aku memutuskanmu."

"Loh? Kupikir kau sudah tahu aku mencintaimu. Untuk apa kuberi tahu lagi?"

Jimin diam. Lelah dengan sifat kekasihnya yang menyebalkan namun _sayangnya_ ia sayang setengah mati.

"Ayo pulang. Nanti kau sakit, di sini dingin sekali." Yoongi mengulurkan tangan yang disambut Jimin dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Harusnya _Hyung_ lepaskan _coat_ itu dan menyerahkannya padaku-"

Yoongi memotong cepat, "Seperti di tv-tv begitu?" Langkahnya melambat sebelum ia menyingkap bagian depan _coat_ nya, menunjukkan pakaian dalam tanpa lengan yang dikenakannya, "dan membiarkan orang-orang menikmati bisepku?"

Kali ini Jimin menggeleng lucu.

Baiklah, mungkin bukannya Yoongi tidak romantis. Namun keadaan yang membuatnya tidak bisa bersikap _gentle_.

"Bagaimana kalau begini?" Yoongi melepas sarung tangan di tangan kanannya, menyerahkannya pada Jimin yang memandangnya skeptis, "pakailah."

Jimin tidak mengerti pada jalan pikiran kekasihnya. Kenapa hanya bagian kanan? Namun mendadak ia mengerti ketika tangan kanan Yoongi menggenggam jemari kirinya ringan sebelum menariknya bersembunyi bersama ke dalam saku _coat_ nya yang hangat.

"Kau ragu padaku, benar?"

Jimin mengangguk cepat.

Yoongi tersenyum, "Aku tidak pandai bicara. Nanti coba aku hubungi Taehyung dan meminta kelas khusus untuk belajar mengungkapkan perasaan. Tapi di sini," Yoongi menunjuk dada kirinya dengan tangannya yang bebas, "ia berdetak untukmu."

Jimin tersenyum. Menyadari ucapan Yoongi yang tidak terdengar seperti _Yoongi_. Meski begitu tetap saja di dalam hatinya ia merasa tergelitik karena ucapan Yoongi biasanya bernada malas atau tajam dan penuh racun berubah menjadi manis seperti gula atau seharum _rhum_.

"Jadi jangan ragu padaku dan jangan pernah menggodaku seperti tempo hari." Ucap Yoongi cepat. Langkahnya semakin cepat menyusuri trotoar yang sepi karena cuaca yang memburuk. Sepertinya salju akan turun malam ini.

"Kapan?"

" _Cappuccino_ dan bibir gendutmu bukanlah perpaduan yang baik untuk keselamatan jangtungku, Park."

Jimin dibuat terkikik, "Maaf. Kupikir _Hyung_ tidak akan tergoda."

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya?" Genggaman Yoongi di dalam saku mengerat, "kau selalu menggoda. Sayangnya kau memacari pria dengan pemikiran kuno dan keteguhan hati sekokoh tembok cina. Bukan aku tidak ingin menyentuhmu hanya saja," Yoongi merendahkan suaranya, "kau terlalu indah untuk kurusak sedemikian cepat. Yang kuinginkan adalah merusakmu sampai porak poranda setelah jari manismu dihiasi cincin perak berukiran nama _Min Yoongi_ besar sekali."

" _Hyung,_ "

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu seperti yang kumau selama ini tapi aku takut aku tidak akan bisa berhenti. Aku diam dan memarahimu ketika kau merajuk bukan karena aku tidak suka padamu, sebaliknya aku sangat menyukaimu hingga aku _nyaris gila_ ," Yoongi merapatkan tubuhnya, "jadi tunggu aku. Biarkan aku merusakmu kelak, jangan buat aku lepas kendali sekarang, Park. Tunggu aku, tiga atau empat atau lima aku tidak bisa pastikan. Tapi secepatnya, secepatnya aku akan menuntunmu ke altar."

Bolehkan Jimin merasa pipinya memanas sekarang? Jadi alasan Yoongi tidak pernah menciumnya bukan karena tidak ingin, tetapi karena takut. Sedemikian takutnya kah ia sampai menahan dirinya sendiri?

"Aku pernah berjanji pada sahabat bodohmu bahwa aku tidak akan melukaimu sebagaimana ia berjanji tidak akan melukai sepupuku. Tapi aku selalu takut, aku takut bahkan hanya sebatas menggenggam tanganmu. Apakah kulit telapak tanganku yang kapalan akan melukai tanganmu? Atau bisa saja kukuku menggores jemarimu, bukan? Aku tidak bisa melukaimu, Jimin. Dan melihatmu menangis seperti tadi membuatku merasa begitu buruk."

Tanpa kata ia membiarkan dirinya jatuh ke dalam pelukan Yoongi yang beraroma bunga lavender dan hangatnya _ginger_.

"Negara kita tidak melegalkan yang seperti itu, _Hyung_." Geratnya malu-malu.

"Katakan, di mana negara mana kau inginkan pernikahan kita kelak?"

"Kau masih kecil, _Hyung_. Berhenti membual dan membuatku malu."

Yoongi tertawa sengau. Perjalanan mereka tidak jauh lagi, namun keduanya memilih diam. Sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing sebelum Jimin memekik keras, " _Hyung_ , lihat, salju!"

Di telapak tangannya yang dilapisi sarung tangan, Yoongi melihat salju seputih kapas yang mulai mencair karena suhu tangan Jimin.

Dari samping ia bisa melihat mata Jimin yang memicing karena tersenyum senang, wajahnya yang menengadah terbiaskan cahaya lampu penerang jalan, juga serpihan putih yang melayang pelan di udara. Yoongi nyaris lupa caranya mengedipkan mata ketika melihat pemandangan di hadapannya:

 _Park Jimin dan segala keindahannya yang dihiasi salju pertama tahun ini._

Maka biarkan saja ia sekali saja lepas. Meruntuhkan tembok yang ia bangun demi melindungi keindahan Park Jiminnya.

"Jimin, maafkan aku."

Sebelum Jimin sempat merespon walau hanya sebatas tolehan, Yoongi telah menarik wajahnya. Membiarkan bibirnya yang dingin bersinggungan dengan milik Yoongi. Singkat sekali.

" _Hyung_." Jimin terkejut, sungguh.

"Maafkan aku."

Terlebih karena Yoongi menciumnya sekali lagi. Menyesap bibirnya halus dan hati-hati, membuatnya terbuai dan leleh seperti lilin dibakar sumbunya.

Jimin tersenyum di sela ciumannya. Jika bisa ia ingin merobek sebagian dari _moment_ mereka kali ini, menyimpannya rapat-rapat di relung dadanya dan akan ia lihat kembali ketika rindu menyapa.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jimin. _Sangat_."

Jimin mengangguk cepat berkali-kali, seolah jika ia anggukkannya melambat _moment_ nya kali ini akan hilang begitu saja.

"Jangan lama-lama," ceguk Jimin, "berjanjilah jangan lama-lama."

Yoongi tersenyum simpul, "Kau bilang aku masih kecil. Tapi biar kupikirkan lagi karena sepertinya setelah menciummu, keteguhanku mulai goyah."

"Kudoakan semoga keteguhan itu hancur secepatnya."

Yoongi tertawa, "Bagaimana dengan menginap di rumahku malam ini? Kita bisa nonton film romantis-melankolis yang kau suka sambil berselimut berdua dengan dua gelas cokelat panas, kurasa aku masih bisa menahannya."

Jimin mengerjap. Ini adalah kali pertama Yoongi bersikap begitu hangat, " _Deal_."

"Dan jangan menggodaku."

Jimin tergelak, "Yang itu aku tidak janji." Kemudian ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk meraih bibir Yoongi sekali lagi.

Keduanya tersenyum, tidak peduli pada suhu dingin yang menggigit pun pada salju yang semakin lebat.

Mungkin kalian harus tahu bahwa genggaman tangan mereka di dalam saku mengetat.

Erat.

 **x**

 **x**

 **End**

 **x**

 **x**

Selesai? Bahahahhaa XD Iya udah gitu aja selesainya.

Sebenernya tadinya aku sempet mau berenti nulis karena galau sendiri dapet review yang nyadarin. Aku sadar salah tapi separuh ga rela buat ngelurisin jalan. Bahkan sempet mau delete Headsot sama FFku yang settingnya canon, semuanya XD Tapi engga jadi karena wejangan sengklek dari akak sulungku itu. Aku tertohok begitu baca balesan twit dia haha jadiiii fict ini buat akak. Maapkeun kalau engga memuaskan, jujur aku gabisa ngefeel sama kopel yang satu ini. Apalagi MinYoon :(

Akhirnya malah bikin YoonMin kan~

Mind to RnR?

 _Warm Hug,_

 _December D._


End file.
